digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crash815/Chapter 17 - Confusion
“How the heck are we supposed to fight this thing?” Libby said. Veedramon had just digivolved into AeroVeedramon. None of their Digimon could stand up to it. “Maildramon and Kangaroomon can’t take much more…” Spencer said through his teeth. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang. Boone looked toward the sky and saw twelve points of light fall from the sky toward the ground in the distance. Suddenly, as the group was distracted, Ogremon flew toward them. “I’m tired of you!” Spencer growled. He held out his digivice; Viximon, Tsunomon, and Moonmon appeared. “Shoot… I forgot they were In-Trainings.” Ogremon flew toward the three small Digimon. “No!” His digivice began to glow. <> Viximon digivolve to… Renamon Moonmon digivolve to… Gotsumon Tsunomon digivolve to… Gabumon “Time for a little Digi-Armor Energize!” Spencer shouted. <> Gotsumon armor digivolve to… Pteramon, the Jet of Love Gotsumon turned into a pterodactyl. He flew over to Ogremon, grabbed him and flew into the air. “Leave me alone! This isn’t my fault!” Ogremon growled. “You attacked us!” Pteramon said. “We’re confused… everyone is,” Ogremon said. “The Digital World just changed around us.” “The virus…” Pteramon gasped. Suddenly, a blast of electricity hit Pteramon and Ogremon. They fell to the ground. Ogremon started dissolving immediately into data. TigerVespamon came down, having been the one who sent the attack. He began absorbing Ogremon’s data. Pteramon de-digivolved into Gotsumon and began to start dissolving. Quickly, Spencer ran over to him. “Gotsumon… no…” he said. “It’s not their fault…” Gotsumon said. “The virus… it has the Digital World.” Suddenly, a blast of lightning hit the ground next to Spencer. Quickly, Renamon jumped over, grabbing him and pulling him away. TigerVespamon came down and absorbed Gotsumon’s data. “No!” Spencer yelled. < > < > < > The twelve lights hit the ground far away in the desert. It was the other Digi-Destined and their Digimon. Tyler stood up, brushing the dirt off of him and Tokomon. On the horizon, he could see flashes of light. “That can’t be good.” “Neither can that!” Andy shouted. A giant green dinosaur (Tuskmon) was running toward them. “We’re in trouble…” Penny said. “Our Digimon are still at the In-Training level.” Tuskmon ran toward the group. They dove out of the way, but Tuskmon quickly turned around. “I’m tired of this!” Rachel said. “Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!” Nothing happened. “What?” Andy gasped. “Upamon! Matrix digivolve!” Jack said. His crest wouldn’t glow. Tuskmon started running at them again. “I’m not running again!” Tyler stood his ground. His digivice began to glow. <> Tokomon digivolve to… Patamon “Boom bubble!” Patamon shot a bubble at Tuskmon. It didn’t faze him. “Patamon! You need more power!” Tyler shouted. “Digi-Armor Energize!” <> Patamon armor digivolve to… Mambomon, the Waters of Light “Water Knuckle!” Mambomon hit Tuskmon. However, he still wasn’t strong enough. With one slash, Mambomon was knocked to the ground and he de-digivolved again. Tyler ran over to his partner and Tuskmon headed toward him. “Kyokyomon!” Penny said. “Intercept him!” “Right!” he nodded. He flew toward Tuskmon and Tyler. Penny’s D-Power began to glow. <> Kyokyomon digivolve to… Ryudamon “Digi-Modify!” Penny shouted. “Goliath activate!” Suddenly, Ryudamon grew to Tuskmon’s size. Their claws locked and they began pushed at each other. “Don’t hold back!” “Katana attack!” Ryudamon shouted. He shot a blast from his mouth at Tuskmon. It knocked him down and his data started to dissolve. Ryudamon began absorbing it as he shrunk back to his normal size. < > < > < > “Duke! What are you doing?” Boone shouted at TigerVespamon. “Please stop!” TigerVespamon, in his anger, shot a blast of lightning toward Boone. “Boone! No!” Kudamon shouted. Boone’s D-Power began to glow. <> Kudamon digivolve to… Reppamon Reppamon raced toward Boone and got him out of the way before he was able to get hit. “Boone, Duke can’t listen to you! The virus has control!” Matt said. “We have to get out of here!” Suddenly, Maildramon and Kangaroomon were hit by a blast from AeroVeedramon. They both fell to the ground and de-digivolved to Gatomon and Veemon. “How are we supposed to escape? He’s too fast and too powerful,” Libby said. “There!” Spencer shouted. He pointed to a purple beam which extended into the sky. “The data stream will get us out of here!” He held out his digivice. “Gabumon, come back!” Gabumon went into the digivice. “Renamon, get Veemon and Gatomon!” Renamon grabbed her comrades. “Hurry!” Boone shouted, as he and Reppamon raced toward the data stream. The group hit the data stream and suddenly they were blinded by light. < > < > < > “So what’s the deal?” Jack said. “Upamon couldn’t digivolve.” “I warned you,” Penny said. “The rules have changed.” “How is that changing the rules?” Kate asked. “We can’t even digivolve.” “We can digivolve, but we start over,” Penny said. “You saw Patamon and Ryudamon. It’s more than possible… it’ll be necessary if we want to survive.” < > < > < > The data stream threw Spencer, Boone, Libby, Matt, and the Digimon into a rushing river. “Renamon! Get Veemon and Gatomon out of here!” Spencer shouted. Renamon got the two unconscious Digimon quickly to the shore. At the same time, Reppamon swam with Boone and Libby on his back to the shore. “Keramon!” Matt grabbed onto his Digimon, who stretched his arm and grabbed a nearby branch, pulling them to shore, as Renamon retrieved Spencer from the river. Boone immediately fell to his knees. “I can’t believe that Duke killed one of our Digimon…” “We have to stop him,” Spencer said. “Calm down,” Matt said. “It’s the virus, not Duke.” “But the virus is using Duke,” Libby said. “How are we supposed to destroy the virus without killing Duke too?” “I’m working on it,” Matt said. “Just calm down.” “Doesn’t matter anyway,” Spencer said. “None of our Digimon have ever been able to stand up to him anyway.” “That’s true,” Libby said. “But you never had Imperialdramon against him either.” “Doesn’t help us now,” Spencer said. “The crest won’t let Veemon digivolve anymore.” “We’ll figure something out,” Boone said. “I promise. I want to save Duke more than anyone.” “It may come to the point where we have to kill him,” Spencer said. “You need to know that.” Boone paused. “We’ll deal with that when we come to it.” Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts